Royal Flush
by miyaken23
Summary: AU! Enter Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th prince of the vongola empire. Watch as he struggles to become the next emperor with his new found allies as well as his new found enemies! Some27, since it really can't be all
1. Prince Postit

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

* * *

A/N: Really, the fandom needs more fantasy fics XD

Warning: This fic is AU! For those who don't know what AU means well, it's short for Alternate Universe! Still don't get it? Go google XD This chapter contains very mild shounen-ai implications. And future chapters **will** include shounen-ai situations since I'm a rabid 27 fangirl XD This is my first Rebo fic and my first fic in like… 2 years, so sorry for my amateur writing XD Beta-ed by the amazing Aquarius13. Arigatou! XD

Anyway, on to the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prince Post-it**

ovovovovovovovovo

'Gone on vacation

-Dad'

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a not so normal teenager, read the yellow post-it on his bed post with sleepy eyes. He squinted a little, trying to process whatever was written on the flimsy sheet into his system. And then, his eyes widened.

"MOM!!" Tsuna, or so he was popularly called, literally ran down the stairs in frantic search for his mother. The familiar bacon-y scent of breakfast told him that his mom was probably in the kitchen. He opened the kitchen doors and there stood his mom, doing whatever she usually did in the morning.

"Oh, why the early bird today dear?" His mom, Sawada Nana, gestured with a smile. She then noticed that Tsuna was rather panicked, all the while clutching a small yellow paper with his right hand.

"Mom… do you… know about… dad?" Tsuna huffed. The trip down the stairs was not a very easy feat, especially when you're the renowned No good Tsuna, a boy with simply below-average capabilities.

After finally gaining his breath back, Tsuna told his mom "He's gone on vacation."

You might be wondering right now, so what if his dad goes on vacation? Well, Tsuna, after all, is not a normal teenager. And his dad happens to be the 10th prince to the imperial Vongolian throne. Amidst the fact that they are royalty, the Sawada's enjoy a rather common life in a normal household. His father is the last prince in line to the throne, meaning he only had a paper-thin chance for succession, thus he never really bothered with the imperial politics. And the same goes for Tsuna and his mom. Though that may be the case, a few days ago an imperial letter came, officially delivered by the palace's messenger. And there, it stated in big bold almost menacing letters that the 10th prince **MUST **go to the palace at 10 o'clock in the morning, which happens to be 4 hours from now. Tsuna didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they won't comply to the 'request'.

Fidgeting a bit, he stared at his mom as if searching for an answer. Sawada Nana, again with a complacent smile on her face, merely giggled saying "Why yes dear, he's been going at it for days, saying that he wanted to go and find his calling…"

'_Mom, that's not the point here!_' Tsuna thought before finally landing the bomb about the 'letter'. "Mom, do you remember that dad has to go to the imperial palace today?"

"Oh yes! Hmm, maybe your father forgot? Oh well, Tsu-kun, you can go on his stead, can't you?" His mom blatantly replied.

'_No! I can't go! And it's obvious that dad's escaping from it!!_' Tsuna's danger meters were flipping. His meters were more out of control now than they were 5 years ago when he bumped into his disturbed pyromaniac relative who was strangely fascinated with fire spewing guns. With the sudden surge of terror from his very horrible and rather scarring childhood memory, he decided that he definitely, absolutely and certainly will not go. Or at least, that's what he thought…

Only 20 minutes before 10am, Tsuna could be found nervously pacing around the bright marble-tiled hallways of the main imperial palace of the Vongola Empire. Clad in sleek white suit, Tsuna looked almost regal except that he was sweating… profusely. '_What am I gonna do?_' was repeating itself over and over in his head. 20 minutes to go before he dies.

A few minutes of Tsuna's excessive tense pacing went by when suddenly he was greeted with a familiar tingling. His danger meters were acting up again. '_Damn my hyper intuition…_' He thought as he stopped moving to look at the surroundings. Unfortunately though, what he found behind him was not the refreshing scenery of safety, but there stood the very presence of danger itself.

"Hey, trash!" The familiar figure said. Tsuna gulped. He had hoped not to meet the initiator of his minor childhood trauma. Wracking his brain for escape routes, he finally singled out 3 options: 1) Forward Attack 2) Hold and Defend 3) Turn and Escape. Tsuna opted for the second option, after all, even if he called for help (1st option) or if he ran away, he was sure that he was still going to be burnt to a crisp. Thus, holding his place and trying his best to smile, Tsuna replied "H-hi, Xanxus…"

"Hiee!" Too bad for Tsuna, option number 2 didn't work as well as he thought it would. Xanxus grabbed him by the collar of his previously neat black polo, slightly bringing their faces together. Tsuna cringed at the look of Xanxus' deadly gangsta glare and slightly shivered when Xanxus whispered to his ears "That should be Xanxus-sama to you, fucking dumbass."

Tsuna braced for impact. He knew he was going to get it, a very brutal, very Xanxus-like beating. Xanxus was the 4th prince; though definitely not the crown prince, he was considerably of higher rank than Tsuna's father. Xanxus' father, the former 4th prince, died a month after his birth and that's how Xanxus got the title. Shutting his eyes shut, Tsuna painfully waited for what was about to come.

'_Any second now…_' Tsuna frowned; he knew going to the palace, in behalf of his fairly calculating dad, was indeed going to kill him. Or at least make him suffer, excruciatingly. He thought so, yet a few seconds pass and no gut-smashing or nose-breaking could be felt. Tsuna, slightly anxious but more of scared, opened one of his eyes only to be welcomed by Xanxus' sexy neck and jaw line.

'_Geh!_' Tsuna mentally slapped himself for thinking **THAT** was sexy, which it in fact was. He noticed then that Xanxus was looking at something. Tracing his gaze, what Tsuna found was a very annoyed looking Basil. Basilicum, or Basil for short, was the 5th squad captain of the famous Vongola army. He's a very capable soldier and had quite a good relationship with Tsuna. Tsuna could pretty much remember that Basil was the kind boy who taught him a bit about the infamous dying will flames. But then, at that time, Xanxus showed up and got a little trigger happy with his dad's dying will guns. Etching his mind away from the gruesome memory, he focused on Basil as he made his way towards them. By this time, Xanxus had already released Tsuna from his grip, which made Tsuna leave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad I was able to find you guys in time. The ninth has issued summons to his quarters. I'm here to escort you…" Basil said; a small amount of irritation can be heard in his voice. '_Hmm, maybe he had a hard time searching for us…?_' Tsuna questioned himself. He looked over to Xanxus who was slightly walking ahead of their escort. He too was looking fairly annoyed. '_He must be angry since we didn't call him Xanxus-sama_' Tsuna worried in vain.

Finally, they reached the quarters of the 9th Vongola emperor, Timoteo. Rather shocked at the sight of the previously healthy now bedridden ruler, they were more surprised that they were the only ones on the scene, except for the famous Arcobaleno Reborn who was sitting at a nearby couch silently drinking tea.

"Ciaossu, 4th and 10th princes." Reborn greeted. Tsuna smiled, about to greet back, but a little detail got to him. '_10__th__ prince? Dad's not here though… oh right, Reborn-san probably doesn't know about me_' Tsuna opened his mouth to clarify his relationship with the true 10th prince but was interrupted by his majesty.

"As you can see, I'm not in top shape anymore. Actually, I believe I should choose the next emperor right now…" Timoteo continued "Sadly, the other princes did not fare well and the only ones remaining in line to the throne are you two…" This piqued Tsuna's interest. Their empire had never been the one to choose genders. In fact, it was a custom to have same sex partners, only having wives when it was time to have children. Tsuna never really thought about how grave the situation was, or maybe he never really cared. Assassins come from everywhere for top ranking successors, but for the Sawada's, the only assassin they got was a man whose specialty was to die. '_I'll make sure I have lots of kids in the future…_' Tsuna dejectedly thought.

Tsuna didn't want his normal life to be broken. Thankfully for Tsuna, Xanxus was still alive and somewhat well. He might have some mental problems, but heck, he was next in line to the throne. Sure, utter destruction of the empire might be a little troublesome, but they can't suddenly change a century-worth of imperial rules. Besides, the real 10th prince wasn't even present.

Tsuna sighed, not anymore listening to the 9th's lengthy speech. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the great tactician Arcobaleno, Reborn, who was also one of, if not, the most trusted subordinate of the 9th. He seemed to be fumbling with something and was slowly walking their way. Finally arriving at a spot next to the 9th, Reborn held out a small black box.

Timoteo said, "Every Vongola on the throne went through the ritua- ahem, I mean the ceremony. 4th prince, take what's on the box and use it." Tsuna gulped, '_He definitely said ritual!_'. Momentarily thanking the gods that he didn't have to undergo the ritual, Tsuna watched as Xanxus pulled out a ring from the little black box. In an excited, almost happy manner, Xanxus quickly put the ring on his finger.

"Aaaarrrrghhhhhhhhh~!!" Tsuna's eyes widen in horror as flames surround Xanxus. Unlike dying will flames though, it seemed that Xanxus was getting burned and that the flames were getting darker by the second. Immediately, the 9th picked up his trusty old rod from the corner of his bed and touched the end of the staff to the blazing Xanxus. "Zero point breakthrough!" And as quick as he got into flames, Xanxus was now encased in ice.

"Well, that was surprising." Reborn said as he helped his majesty regain his composure. Tsuna was just staring in shock. Finally able to speak, he said "So… does that mean Xanxus is the new emperor now?" Timoteo, still heavily breathing, shook his head, "It seems he wasn't worthy enough, the ring rejected him."

"Eh? So what now?" Tsuna thought, '_Wait, they can't possibly…_'

His worst nightmares came through when Reborn said "What else? You're next in line and you'll go through the ritual." '_There, he said it, ritual!!_' Tsuna's mind raced to find a solution. He didn't want to go through some unneeded scorching, especially if he wasn't even supposed to be there to begin with. '_AHA!_' Tsuna found his silver lining; he wasn't the real 10th prince and now was the time to proclaim it.

"Erm, Reborn-san! Just to let you know, I'm not really the 10th prince! My dad suddenly left on vacation so I just---" Tsuna frantically explained before being put down by a harsh "Like I care about that." by Reborn. Tsuna's eyes widened. "What?" was the only stupid thing he could say before Reborn explained.

"His majesty Timoteo used up most of his power to save your little cousin over there, meaning he's in critical condition right now. We need to have a successor to the throne, and if you have even the tiniest bit of Vongola blood in you, you're qualified to take the test. Now, put on this ring before something even worse happens." Tsuna cringed. The dangerous glint in Reborn's eyes was scary enough to make him believe that something worse might happen, especially to his own body, if he doesn't comply. Thinking that he wouldn't be picked anyway, being the No good Tsuna that he was, he put on the ring.

"Uwaa!" Tsuna closed his eyes shut. '_Crap! I forgot about getting barbecued if I fail!_' Anticipating pain once again, Tsuna half-opened his eyes. Nothing seems to have happened. Panicked, he looked over his body, yet no flames could be found; putting on the ring had no reaction at all. He sighed in relief, but then noticed the looks of everyone in the room, except maybe for horrible pained expression of the still frozen Xanxus. They were both grinning, their eyes shining, staring at him as if his forehead had 'DAME' written in big bold letters. Then it occurred to him, their eyes really were shining.

Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked in. '_It can't be…_' Tsuna thought as he frantically searched the room for a reflective surface. Picking up a tea spoon from Reborn's drink earlier, he viewed his reflection on its metal surface.

"Oh god…" The teaspoon couldn't display his features well. All that could be seen, on the expensive metallic utensil, was a very clear orange color. Almost like, as if, a fire was burning on his forehead.

"Reborn, it seems like we have our new emperor." The 9th said, a grin still plastered on his face. Tsuna just gaped at them. 'I-Impossible!' was ringing over and over in his head.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine, 10th Vongola." Reborn said as he fumbled with his hat. "After all, I'm going to be your tutor… home tutor to be exact."

Tsuna stared at the floor, putting his hand in his pocket he took out the memorable yellow post-it he encountered earlier and crumpled it in his hands. Oh, his father is definitely in a lot of trouble.

ovovovovovovovovo

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Ack, so how was the first chapter? REVIEW! Oh, and please don't flame *heart* The pairing is definitely Guardiansx27! And probably a little othersx27 too!


	2. Wrong Side

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this took me a whole week XD. By the way, schools coming up so please don't expect fast updates. By the way, thanks so much to those who reviewed!! You guys keep me going *heart* Beta-ed by the amazing, wonderful and extreme Aquarius13! Yay, Arigatou! XD

Warning: Mild Cursing. Unrelated OC included. Shounen ai moments.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wrong Side**

ovovovovovovovovo

"Blag!"

Tsuna woke up; head hurting, after falling unceremoniously off his bed.

'_Must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed._' Tsuna sighs. Despite his head hurting, he just feels plain annoyed. Sitting back on his bed, he thought back on the previous events.

'_Oh right, I had a really bad dream._' Hurriedly, he checks on the bed post. '_No evil post-it there._' He laughed a little at himself for having such a weird dream. And weird was an understatement for it was downright outrageous.

Walking his way to the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror. '_No freakish fire on my forehead._' That day, Tsuna felt that the bathroom brought him more relief than it did usually.

After finishing his morning rituals, he goes downstairs to find his usual breakfast. '_Hmm, must be a school day. Mom's probably out with the neighbors again._' Tsuna frowns as he bites into his perfectly golden toast. School day meant he was going to get bullied again. But no worries, since school day also meant he was going to see _her_ again, which made all that bullying almost worth it.

He proceeded upstairs for a quick fix, after practically wolfing down his breakfast. He picked up his bag, books in check, even though he knew himself that using them were a futile effort. And so, he exits the house, going to school like normal; no limousine, no chauffeur, _just plain walking_.

'_Wah! If I don't run, I won't be able to see Sara-chan!_' Tsuna, the not so normal teenager and the fairly below average high schooler, thought as he went his way to school. As expected, Tsuna didn't go to some sort of royal academy, but still, he went to a fairly good school with slightly a few nobles.

Upon arriving to school, Tsuna noticed the growing crowd gathering at the gates. Meekly, he squeezed through the people.

"Ah, sorry!" He just bumped into someone. Gazing up, what he found was not a person, but instead a _goddess_. The renowned school idol was looking down at him weirdly. After all, he was making a face as if God was smiling down at him.

Sara-chan didn't even bother to waste her time looking at some No-Good tuna, instead she focused on the scene in the center of the crowd. Tsuna, following suit, saw an unexpected development.

Gokudera Hayato, a famous high-school noble, stood in the middle of the crowd with Tsuna's regular group of bullies surrounding him.

"Hey, you saw yesterday's news?" Tsuna overheard, "You mean, the one about the poison witch? Well, never saw it coming man… To think she was his sister…"

'_Poison witch? Who's that?_' Tsuna was never a news minder. But he should have at least seen yesterday's news. _Magical Hitman Ribbon_, which he even records on blue ray, was on yesterday and various annoying newsflashes pop up every now and then along the show. Sadly enough, he doesn't remember about yesterday's episode at all.

'_Hmm, now that I thought about it, everything I did yesterday is fuzzy…_' He contemplated for a moment and finally remembered about a certain imperial letter. '_AH! Oh great, I must've locked myself in the bathroom and passed out..._'

He moved away from the crowd, rather dejected as he waves goodbye to his school idol. Really, how could he forget to record Ribbon-chan? With tears on his face, he enters his classroom.

_Ding-dong-ding_; the bell finally rang.

_Bam!_; the door opens. A boy with silver hair, a few bruises, and obviously roughed-up clothes went straight in and sat at the farthest corner of the room. Tsuna never noticed, but Gokudera was actually his classmate, and the noble sat behind him too!

'_Gah! How could I not notice?_' Tsuna mentally scolded himself. The silver haired genius always gets called first when the teacher calls for top scorers, but Tsuna was probably too busy to notice; he was too preoccupied with praying he got less red marks than last time.

Classes start. Roll call. Tsuna notices that the teacher was looking at him, or rather at the one behind him. '_Shoot, now I wanna know what happened to him…_' The teacher left, and suddenly the bustling of chairs could be heard. Tsuna's regular bully party was ganging up, not on him, but on the smartest one in class. _'… or not_' Tsuna quickly retracted his previous thought.

Tsuna believed it was better to live a peaceful life. And he believed that messing with bullies were very against his way of life. Feeling bad for Gokudera, he silently thanked god for his unwilling scapegoat. Thanks to him, today, Tsuna wouldn't have to endure getting harassed, _or so he thought_.

Quietly inching his way out of the classroom, Tsuna headed to the boy's restroom. The whole bullying affair made him all queasy, and now he really needed to pee. He went to the nearest restroom and proceeded to do his business in one of the urinals. He noted that he was quite alone, but then again, it wasn't so polite to look for others peeing next to you.

After washing his hands, he was about to exit when he suddenly heard one of the most ominous voices in the entire school.

"You little… what's with that smug look huh? You piece of shit, let's teach you a lesson…"

'_Mochida-senpai…_' After hearing the voice of headmaster bully, Tsuna quickly made his way into one of the cubicles. Locking the door, he prayed that his face wouldn't have to encounter Mochida's bamboo sword.

Tsuna cringed as he heard the painful sound of a body crashing down on the bathroom's tiled floor. Curious, he peeked through the slight opening near the hinges of his cubicle door. His eyes focused on a blur of silver, which was most probably hair.

'Gokudera-kun!' Tsuna immediately recognized the silver flurry which immediately got up from the cold tile floor. He then imagined what was going to happen next. Oh, poor Gokudera-kun. As much as Tsuna wanted to help, he couldn't. Rather, his fear of getting butchered by the kendo club's captain was far too great.

"Uaaargh" And the fighting commenced. Tsuna noted that there were two other voices in the room, both belonging to his previous classroom bullies. Raw knuckle on skin could be heard, as well as the painful clacking of Mochida's bamboo sword. Surprisingly, Gokudera was fighting fairly well, and Tsuna couldn't keep his eyes off him. Tsuna carefully peered into the crease, and suddenly, the same person he kept staring at came flying towards him.

"Hiee!!" The door to Tsuna's cubicle apparently got busted open from the impact of Gokudera's body and Tsuna was now open for the taking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why, if it isn't my little hentai stalker." Mochida said.

"Hey, you're looking pretty healthy today, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna gulped. He just knows what was coming next. "Looks like you need some beating…"

Tsuna closed his eyes; hands moving in a defensive gesture above his head. Most of the time, the bullies targeted his head first, and that's how he learned how to defend. Not like his defensive stance did any good though.

Just as Mochida was about to hit the whimpering Tsuna with his rather threatening stick, the not-so forgotten genius shot back "Don't you dare forget who your opponent is, bastard!".

_Patan!_

"Umph!" Tsuna whimpered. He was sure he heard the bamboo connect with something. And it was most probably him. '_Huh?_' Strangely enough, he couldn't feel any pain. '_Oh great, so now I'm immune…_' Tsuna thought as he carefully opened his eyes, afraid to see the blinding light of heaven.

Instead of angel's wings, what he saw was an amazingly sturdy back and the _most beautiful silver locks_ he has ever seen. Or more accurately, the most beautiful silver locks he has been staring at for quite a while now. Tsuna blushed at the realization. Well, it was undeniable that Gokudera's hair was pretty, but really, he didn't have to stare at it.

Looking at Gokudera, and not just at his attractive hair, Tsuna noticed that he looked kind of scary. '_Especially with all that __**blood drip**__—EH!?_' He stood, eyes wide with shock, as the blow he should have received probably cracked Gokudera's skull. With all the blood trickling down the silver-head's face, it wasn't hard to believe so.

"Gokudera-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, worry written all over.

"Feh, I don't need help from the likes of you! You no good worm, go die!" Gokudera shouted, as he moved out of the cubicle and went towards the bully-three. Blood splattered on the floor with every step he took. And upon seeing the red specks on the white tiles, the three gasped in horror. It was pretty obvious now that Gokudera was not their average doormat.

"Ugh, no…" Tsuna noticed the reaction of the trio and concluded that Gokudera could more or less take care of himself. Thinking that he should be taken to the infirmary, or rather to a hospital's emergency room, Tsuna decided that he should call for help. More importantly the three stooges might think that Gokudera posed a threat, but he, the No good Tsuna, certainly did not. Continuing, Tsuna said "Umm… I was thinking I would lea—"

"Godammit! If I stoop so low as to need your help, then I better end everything right now!"

Tsuna wished he had just held it in. After all, a few bladder stones wouldn't kill him. But, frankly, the dozens of lit dynamites, which the very pissed of Gokudera held in hand, will.

"Sh-shit! He's fucking suicidal! Let's get out of here!" The three offenders left, but still, the explosives remained lit. Unluckily, for the two who remained, some of the bombs slipped out of the user's hands.

'_Dammit, I didn't want to die like this!_' Gokudera frowns as he looks at the multitude of slowly burning fuses. He cursed himself for bringing water-proof dynamites, now there was no way to defuse them all. Clenching his teeth he whispers, "Looks like this is the end of o-re (me)."

_BANG!_

In a flash, Tsuna's forehead burned a bright orange. Gokudera stared in amazement as the formerly known Dame-Tsuna put out the sparks within seconds.

"Whew, I guess that's that…" Tsuna brushed the sweat off his brow. He refused to die; after all, he was going to see his beloved Sara-chan the next day.

"Y-you…"

Tsuna turned his attention to the other occupant of the room. He looked pretty gloomy a while ago. '_Oh no! Maybe he's gonna beat me up for destroying his suicide plan!_' Tsuna was prepared to grovel for his sincerest apologies when he was startled with the most unusual words.

"You saved my life!! I am forever in your debt!!" Gokudera, now visibly giddy, held Tsuna's hands close. Tsuna stared into the silver bomber's eyes and swore he could see stars.

"But, more importantly…" Gokudera's expression became dead serious. "Who are you?"

"What? Well, you probably don't know my name but it's Sawa—"

"That dying will flame. I only saw it once, but I'm sure of it… you're the… emperor aren't you?"

Tsuna gawked. He was very annoyed for some reason. First off, that was probably the nth time he got cut off today. Come on, don't people have any respect these days? Sure, he might be a little below average, but that wasn't any reason to not let him finish. And then here comes this kid, someone he barely knew, talking about some random thing after getting all bloodied up. Heck, he didn't care about how gorgeous his hair was now. Besides, nobody has any dying will… And Tsuna found himself looking at the mirror. A bright orange flame was sticking out from his forehead.

"Well done, Gokudera Hayato. He's Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next in line to the throne, the Tenth emperor."

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped. '_No way! That dream was real!!_' he thought, after finally realizing the truth. True enough, he couldn't have missed Ribbon-chan without a good enough reason. And becoming the next emperor was definitely more than a good enough reason.

Just as he was about to protest, strong but slender arms came to hug him from behind. Well, of course, hug was a virtually mild term for the young emperor was practically crushed by the pincer attack of someone's arms.

"Juudaime! I will follow you all my life!" And that someone was Gokudera Hayato. "W-waah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna whimpered.

Reborn smirked, amidst the scene of a wailing Tsuna and a very determined Gokudera, he whispers to himself "Accepted."

The cursed baby once again fumbles with his hat, "By the way Dame-Tsuna, Today's your last day of school. From tomorrow onwards you're attending _Vongola Royal Academy_"

"Eh?" Tsuna stares at the arcobaleno for a while. Vongola Royal Academy, a prestigious university packed with the highest degree nobles as well as most of the younger generation royal guards. Tsuna remembered Basil and Xanxus going there, and now he supposed he was too. '_Wait, so I'm going to change schools?_'

"EEEEEH!?"

Tsuna felt his life just got sucked out of him. Goodbye school. Goodbye Sara-chan. Goodbye reason for living. And as moments ticked by, and Gokudera was still relentlessly attached to him, Tsuna could only think that he shouldn't have gotten up on the wrong side of bed today.

ovovovovovovovovo

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Wah, I just love Gokudera's "end of O-re", he said this when he dropped the bombs in the anime, and when he losses in the PSP game XD. Sasagawa Kyoko will have a different role in future chaps so I opted to put an OC. And to Sara-chan, if you're reading this, well /ryo to you too *heart* That's it for this chapter XD Please take your time to REVIEW! XD Thanks!!


	3. Missing Necktie

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. But I wouldn't mind if it was *heart*.

* * *

A/N: Well this was a slow update XD Mostly because organic chemistry was chewing my innards. Aside from that, I guess I enjoyed writing this chapter partially due to aquarius13's inspiring 'churvs'. Haha, I loved that *heart*, thanks for beta-ing aquarius13! And once again, thanks to all those who reviewed!! I'm happy to know that people read my stories XD Thank you so much!

Warnings: This chapter has shounen-ai. Really, if you squint, it can even be a little bit of yaoi. XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missing Necktie**

ovovovovovovovovo

'_Chandelier?_'

Tsuna never remembered having something as flashy as a chandelier in his room. His family was never the gaudy type, and really, the crystal-filled decoration wouldn't even fit his room. He tried to stand, only to be held back by the soft fluffiness of his bed. Or was it? Of course, he too, never remembered his own bed to be that accommodating. Though, his old, kind of worn-out bed always had that certain reassuring comfort, the one he was sitting on now had the degree of comfort fit for…

'…_kings._' Tsuna meekly thought as he finally remembered that the bed, the chandelier and even the whole room, was not at all his, or at least his house's.

That's right, he was currently away from home. After a sudden revelation from a famous little tactician we know as Reborn, Tsuna was blasted off to a foreign academy as quick as the arcobaleno could snap his fingers.

'_Vongola Royal Academy, huh?'_ Tsuna sighed, 'Well, they really don't keep their budgets to themselves.'

He looked around the luxurious room. Indeed, it was roomy. The large windows endowed with expensive looking draperies made the room look all the more spacious. Aside from his four-post bed, which happened to be king-sized, there was also a comfortable-looking sofa set, a study table and a cabinet which were all indescribably fancy. Despite his obvious daze, he wondered if all the rooms in their dorm were like so.

The transferee sighed. He was getting kind of nervous about the kind of lifestyle that would welcome him in the school. Even if they were royal in blood, Tsuna's family never really acted all elite. In fact, he was just fine being the No-good Tsuna that he is. Although he would want to change; to be cool and handsome like some foreign blonde prince… ah, but that would be too troublesome. At least for now, he hoped that he wouldn't have to be bullied at his new school. Yeah, perhaps that was something to look forward to.

Tsuna finally stood up from the softness of his bed. Scratching his head a little, he moved towards the cabinet to look for a change of clothes.

'_Hmm?_' He noticed a piece of paper drop down as he sleepily opened the cabinet doors. Lazily, he picked it up and read…

'_**Instructions on how to properly wear the uniform**_'

Tsuna blinked at the paper. People wouldn't usually need instructions for wearing something as easy as a school uniform. After staring blankly at the paper for a while, a thought came into the brown mop's head. '_Geh... Rich kids are really different. They probably have servants to do their dressing up for them…!_'

And so, Tsuna flimsily tosses the paper and yells a silent '_YES!_' as he scores at the trash bin. "Whohoo, that's three points for me! Ehehe, maybe this day wouldn't turn out so bad after all!"

He went back to look at the contents of the cabinet. Unlike the rest of the room, what he found was more mediocre having only sets of the school uniform, 2 each for summer and winter. For a while there, Tsuna thought that maybe their uniforms were velvety, embellished with all sorts of frills and laces. But thankfully, they were quite normal; a white short/long-sleeved polo shirt, black slacks, and a black vest/jacket which had their school logo embroidered on the left side completed the set.

Tsuna put on his uniform; still sleepy but he could already feel his stomach complaining. He was new to the school, and he didn't really know where's where yet. It was a school day and none of his dorm mates would probably be around to kindly point him to the kitchen. Besides, it would be rude not to introduce himself to the principal first. Grudgingly, he decided to look for the principal then run to the cafeteria as soon as possible.

He made his way to the school's main hall. As expected with the grandeur of the place, everything looked pretty peaceful. Actually, it was almost too peaceful. Even the footsteps of passing students were awfully quiet.

He continued walking along the hall only to realize that he didn't really know where he was going. Good thing there were people walking around, at least he could ask somebody where the principal's office was.

Tsuna looked for someone to ask, but they all seemed pretty unapproachable. He noticed that the students were walking by themselves or as a couple, not to mention they were staring at him like some freak show. By now, with their monochromatic apparel and strange gazes, Tsuna felt that the students were more like Mafioso than your average high schooler. '_Uhh… maybe it's because I'm a new face around the school. Transfer students sure have it hard…_'

But at least the place felt orderly. Now it seems like Tsuna's wishful thinking of having a bully-free school life wasn't so far fetched.

10 minutes passed of Tsuna's slow stroll along the school and he still hasn't found the principal's office, nor has he made any advances in asking where it is.

'_Sheesh, where's Reborn when you need him?_' And just as he was about to give up, or rather die from hunger, he spotted a conspicuously bright red in the midst of the sea of black uniforms. Getting somewhat magnetized by the color, he found himself unconsciously walking towards it.

Moving closer, he recognized the red spot to be some sort of arm band used by officers.

'_Discipli—_' He read. _Discipline Committee_.

'_Oh great! Just in time!_' Tsuna thought, as he moved towards to what could be his savior. His super intuition, or rather his very peculiar danger sense was reacting, but he shrugged it. After all, the guy was from the discipline committee; he's supposed to be good. And from general knowledge, Tsuna knew that people who join such groups were fervent loyal servants of the people, or in this case, the student population. And hey, what do you know, he was part of this so called population. Thus, Tsuna assumed that the raven haired person he was approaching would gladly answer his most pitiful question. 'I can finally ask someone where the principal's office is!'

'_Huh?_' Tsuna wondered if he awoke with super human speed or was the raven haired committee member getting closer to him with a speed of a hundred miles per hour. Well, not really a hundred miles, but obviously faster than what most walking humans could muster.

Tsuna knot his eyebrows in frustration as he finally noticed that the man he was walking towards to was obviously making his way towards him, at a frighteningly alarming pace at that. And for a second, the little tuna-fish wanted to run. But he shrugged his prey-instincts, thinking that '_He's probably excited at meeting a new face…_'

Tsuna stopped walking a few meters before his still moving target. "Uhh, hi… I was wondering if you knew where…!!" Though his pace changed, the DC member was still moving towards the now retreating Tsuna. '_Eh!? Why is he moving closer!?_'

'_Churvs!_'

Tsuna gasped as his back touched a wall, with a very conspicuous sound at that. '_GEH!?_' He looked around, finally woken from his fearful daze. They were now at a dimly lighted corner of the school, where apparently, students don't gather. The brown-haired boy started to sweat… '_Wha- What is with this situation!? And what's with that odd sound? *sweatdrop*Somehow, I get the feeling that I don't wanna know anymore. _'

"You…" A low, husky voice came from the Tuna-fish's assailant. Tsuna gulped, the teen was now very much dangerously close to him. So close, that he could feel his predator's calm breath on his face. And he was sure that the other could feel his frazzled ones.

Quite scared, and embarrassed at the same time, Tsuna did not dare look at face of his attacker. That is, until he felt the slick icy feeling of a rather painfully hard object under his chin which forced his head up, almost in direct contact to the other's.

At this point, Tsuna didn't know if he was going to be embarrassed, scared or in awe. After all, as he was finally able to see the face of the person backing him onto a wall, he couldn't help but stare in amazement at how awfully beautiful this person was. Porcelain white skin framed with sleek jet black hair made him look like he'd break if you touch him, but the incredible contrast of his sharp eyes all the more signified that he is, in fact, a predator bearing sharp fangs and claws that could just rip one to pieces.

"Where…" The man continued. Tsuna now strained his ears, trying to listen to every word falling from the man's lips. As he was enamored by the mysterious voice, he still can't help but be scared at what the man could mean. _'Where? Like where he's going to drop my corpse after he's finished with me!? Hiee!_' And so, the little scared tuna-fish couldn't help but foretell his own pitiful future.

"Kuh…" The coldness of the steel gripping his neck woke him up from his delusions. That's right, its owner wasn't quite finished speaking yet.

"… is your necktie?" Tsuna cringed. His **necktie**? That entire sudden trauma was all about a missing article in his clothing. Really, the school had some screws missing. _'Or maybe it's just this senpai…_' In the sudden unexpected humor in his thoughts, Tsuna almost forgot that he was still prey to one bloodthirsty beast.

"I-I'm sorry, senpai! I'm new here and I don't know about the school regulations—" Tsuna sheepishly reasoned out, only to be interrupted by one of the coldest, most murderous glares he's seen in the short span of his life.

"New? Didn't know about the rules?" The disciplinarian frowned and slightly released his catch. Tsuna sighed at this, thinking that perhaps there really was a god out there. But his prayers still end up unanswered as he sees the treacherous smirk on the other's face.

"Then should I beat it into you?"

'_Oh great, what a wonderful first day…_' Tsuna thought as he stares into the dangerous gleam of his offenders steel tonfa. He really should have read that little note in his cabinet. He really should have checked the drawers if there were neckties. He really shouldn't have agreed with Reborn. '_Oh yeah, I didn't agree. I was forced_.'

"S-Senpai, wait!" Tsuna tried to stall in panic. Perhaps a nearby student would help him out with the situation. '_Yeah right…_' He wished, but there's nothing bad with wishing right? Yes, that was all he could do at the moment anyways, so why not?

As the tonfa bracing his neck was lowered, or rather was being prepared to strike, Tsuna bravely stepped forward trying to plead for his life. "I can explai- Ack!" But of course, that didn't go as planned since his new blazer just got stuck to something on the wall which in-turn made him fall. But as always, he had his super intuition. He just felt that if he fell on the ground, not only a few brain cells would get busted.

And so, with all his will power, he tried to prevent his fall. In one swift motion, the falling body blindly grabbed at the surprised officer. Coincidentally, the brown-haired boy grabbed at what he shouldn't have. And no it's, probably not what you're thinking.

Still, the violent yank on the tonfa-wielder's necktie forced him to plummet down, along with his own prey. And so, Tsuna's panicked attempt to save himself from the force of gravity and the hard surface of the ground failed. Instead, he made it worse.

The one who was threatening him moments before now lay on top of him with a single tug. That was bad enough, but what's worse is that they were touching at a place which is probably not what you're thinking.

The slicing glare of the eyes he was scared of was now extremely close to his, and those eyes were the only ones in his field of vision. Not to mention the slight numbness of his lips and the metal taste in his mouth. '_**B-blood!?**_' He couldn't believe it. His mouth was bleeding, and his tooth almost got busted by the impact of…

'_EH? EEEEEEEEH???_' Tsuna's previous panic was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Oh great, his first kiss was stolen by a guy, the guy that almost chewed him to death too. He always wanted to have his first kiss with a nice beautiful girl, Sara-chan maybe. He didn't look like it but he was quite a neat-freak when it came to stuff like that. He would imagine his first kiss to be quite simple, perhaps after a date at an amusement park, he'd give her a light peck. Yes, but he never imagined that he'd have his first kiss all bloody and in this manner.

"Ow!" The sharp pain at Tsuna's back brought him back to reality. He tried to stand up, only being that he can't. He noticed that his body was oddly heavy, and that he can't really move. '_Oh…_' He was wrong though, since there was one part of him that could move.

He nudged his knee and felt something rather warm. And this time, it's probably what you're thinking.

"Mmph…" Tsuna felt vibrations against his lips. '_Crap, so that's what it is!_' Tsuna sweat as he finally understood the situation. The predator was on top of the prey. And they were kissing too.

Tsuna stared in horror at the quite irritated glare of his topper. He stood still in fright, '_Wh-why isn't he standing up!? What does he plan to do to me?_' Tsuna contemplated in exasperation, thinking that he may be eaten in a whole new sense. A very dangerous sense.

Just as he was about to faint, thinking about the conclusion, he heard something unexpected.

"Reff ko af me".

"Reff ko af me o ahl but yu fo fed"

That sound definitely came from the disciplinarian. Tsuna could just feel it. Yet, he was still too shocked, scared and stiff to even move a finger. And his forgotten knee still sadly held its position.

Already too annoyed at the situation, the raven-hair decided to put things in his own hands.

"Itte!" Aside from the gushing pain of his mouth, he could feel gentle heat. The gentle heat of another's mouth on his own. Another's open mouth on his own.

In shock and pain, Tsuna was forced to stretch, opening his clenched hand and consequentially freeing the previously tied beauty that then stood up as fast as he could.

Tsuna then sat up, probably bruised but definitely bleeding. He rubbed at his aching back and touched his bleeding lips. 'H-how could he-' Tsuna's gaze darted to his offender.

The raven-hair licked his lips off the blood which was definitely not his own. In desperation, he had to literally bite the other boy to make him let go of his now scrunched up necktie. As he fixes up his uniform, he made a mental note to himself not to leave sticky blood marks on the wall, or at least make his victims clean up after themselves.

Tsuna gasped as the other boy gripped his tonfas.

"Prepare yourself." Oh he wasn't going to let go of all that humiliation without proper punishment. Well, at least there weren't any witnesses.

_Swoosh_. The man started twirling his tonfas.

Tsuna shuffled under the man's vicious gaze. The way he was swinging those hard steel tonfas doesn't make him feel a bit relaxed too.

_Swoosh_. Another twirl. The wielder could already taste it, the prime sweetness of revenge.

The transfer student once again found himself backed against the wall. But this time, he was on the floor, staring in cold sweat at what could be the final moments of his sad life. And he remembers, that only moments ago he was thinking that going to this school wouldn't be bad. Yet, he was never so wrong in his life, which would probably end a few seconds from now.

_Swoosh_. A third twirl. The raven's footwork changed, the muscles on his back readied for the blow, and finally, a smirk appeared on his face. He was almost like a beast, a beast about to eat its prey.

'_This is it! I-I'm mince meat now…_' And for the nth time, Tsuna worried that his life may be over.

_CRACK!_

Fast and swift, the blow should have been, lest it hit Tsuna. But luckily for the boy, it didn't. What was hit instead was the now destroyed wall, right at the reddish spot which had caused the little Tuna's added demise.

"Tsk…" The man withdrew his steel from the crumbling wall.

'_Huh?_' The prey, shocked at his predator's change of heart, could only sweat drop. '_What could cause him to suddenly stop from beating… *gulp* me!?_'

And then from out of nowhere, the answer to Tsuna's thoughts became clear.

"Well, well. Looks like you two are close already…"

Tsuna gaped. The holder of the mysterious voice could be no one other than…

"Y-YOU!!"

ovovovovovovovovo

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, what can I say? Tsuna and Hibari's first kiss would of course taste like BLOOD! Wahahahahaha XD I didn't really plan this to be so long XD;; I'm starting to hate my writing style and I wish I knew how to put more dialogues, which this chapter definitely lacked. But anyway, that's it for this chapter! Once again, thanks to aquarius13! Your churvs made my day XD

For the next chapter, expect Hibari and a certain white-haired bomberman to be included XD And yes, please take your time to go ahead and REVIEW! *heart* Thanks for reading!


End file.
